SPR is Back!
by smilekitty10
Summary: Naru came back from England to reopen SPR and finds out Mai is now in University and lives with her best friend Takumi. Read as they go back on cases together and he finds himself starting to develop feelings for Mai!
1. Chapter 1

**SPR is Back**

Uwahhhh my first fan fic ever!

Oh! And obviously I don't own ghost hunt :( dude I wish!

Anyways lets get started! WHOOOOO!

**Mai's POV**

"Whooooo!" I screamed as I glided down the slide in the park. It has been two years since Naru travelled to England and now I'm a university student. I live with my new best friend Takumi-kun and we hang out all of the time.

"Haha Mai! You're so cute" Takumi laughed as he watched me from the swings. "It's getting late, time to go back".

"Awww why!" I replied pouting 'I just started to forget about Naru!' I screamed in my head.

As we walked back laughing I accidently ran into something hard and black. I blinked twice as I fell backwards into Takumi's grip. Red spread across my face almost instantly when I looked up to see whom I ran into. There stood the man with the raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes. The man who rejected me and broke my heart. Naru.

**Naru's POV**

As I walked with Lin to Mai's apartment for the SPR assistant job offer we ran into her near the park. She was the same as always, slim, petite and wearing a skirt but her hair has grown long and she is taller. She was also walking with a fit, lean man with thick brown hair and emerald green eyes. I don't know why but I randomly felt a little angry as Mai stumbled back into the man's arms. That was a little weird, but whatever.

"HUH?! NARU?" Mai screamed with wide eyes full of shock.

I put on my ice-cold expression. And acted like she never confessed, I know that a relationship is troublesome so I rejected her. I also don't want her to be awkward otherwise it will be hard for her to work for me.

"Mai, I am reopening SPR would you like your job back as my assistant?"


	2. Chapter 2

**SPR is Back**

Wow writing fan fic was more fun than I thought! :)

And boohoo! :( I unfortunately for me don't own Ghost Hunt

Ok let's get reading!

**Mai's POV**

"Mai, I am reopening SPR would you like your job back as my assistant?"

As those words poured out of Naru's mouth a flood of emotions suddenly overwhelmed me. I felt like crying but at the same time I was so happy to see him again I wanted to jump on him and kiss him. But obviously I wouldn't let either of those happen. I tried to fix my composure to look calm and mature. I did not want Naru to see I was seriously dying inside.

"Of course, SPR is way more fun than any restaurant and plus it has higher pay." I said in a cool voice trying my best to sustain sadness. "So I'll see you tomorrow at the office, same time as usual?" I said with a fake smile.

"Yes, if you're late I'll cut of your pay" Naru replied with an emotionless face and a monotone voice.

"Ok goodbye then" I said as I started to walk away with Takumi silently following behind.

We didn't say a word until we got home and I slammed the door shut. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I leaned against the door. All of the emotions that took two years to get over came back a thousand times faster. I remember confessing and feeling so hurt when Naru rejected me and claimed I loved his brother. But it didn't stop there. He left me to go to England where I lost my SPR family and my life-supporting job. I felt so horrible. I don't remember how long I sat there on the floor with my back against the door crying as Takumi sat nearby giving me tissues. He knew everything. I told him every single detail and thing that happened.

The next morning I felt sick. My eyes were red from crying and I was still a bit depressed. As I rubbed my eyes with ice to get rid of the redness I thought about how I would face Naru at the office. He obviously acted like nothing happened so maybe I should do the same. 'Uhhhhh, back to square one' I exclaimed in my mind.

'Ahh' I was freaking out in my head but outside I decided to act calm and have composure. I took a deep breath as I placed a hand on the door nob of SPR's office and walked in.

"Mai" Naru said in that same stupid emotionless voice.

"I know, tea right?" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"No actually I was about to say that university might have done some good because you were actually smart enough to come on time." He mocked as I walked to my desk.

"But now, yes. Mai, tea"

"Ughhhh" was all I could reply but actually I was seriously so happy to be able to make him tea again. I don't ever think he will understand how much I missed making tea for him, let alone be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**SPR is Back**

LOL I nearly forgot that I had to update!

Ok so you probably know I don't own ghost hunt *cries*

HEHEHE but I still can fantasize about Naru and Mai!

WHOOOO! LETS START!

**Naru's POV**

Mai took the job as expected. I was a bit surprised though, she is much more mature now. She was so calm and acted as if she never confessed. 'So she got over me huh?' I am supposed to be relieved because that means we don't have to be awkward so why the hell do I feel kind of sad?!

This morning she actually came on time. Man, she is full of surprises! Who knew she would come on time?

"Mai"

"I know, tea right?" she interrupted in an annoyed tone.

"No I was about to say that university might have done some good because you were actually smart enough to come on time" I mocked "But now, yes. Mai tea"

"Ughhhh" was all I heard as a reply 'HAHA I missed how she acts when she's annoyed' WAIT WHAT?! HUH? What did I just think? 'Miss'? No way! Ok no more thinking of Mai.

Unfortunately, as if on queue Mai walks in pouting and placing the tea on my desk with a soft click. 'Wow she has become so beautiful and cute'. Ughhhh what is wrong with me? Ok relax stop thinking stupid thoughts and focus on work. Trying to get Mai out of my mind I read the files on my desk averting my gaze from her and clutching my head down not to look.

"Is something wrong Naru?" She asked worried.

"No you can leave and work now" I replied face still down in the files.

"Oook" she said as she slowly walked out.

I sighed of relief as she left. _Out of sight out of mind right?_

**Mai's POV**

I hummed a happy song as the water boiled. It is unbelievably good to be back. 'Wow so nostalgic' I thought as I opened the tea box, picked up the bag and placed it into the mug. After two minutes of waiting for it to cool down a bit I took it to Naru trying to stay astray from my crazy emotions. With each step I threw away anger, sadness and loneliness. By the time I was at his office I felt tranquil having the only emotion fill me. Love. That was the only emotion I couldn't degrade. I opened the door to see a frustrated Naru. 'What? Why is he angry when I come in?'

I slowly put the teacup on his desk as I examined him. 'Why?' I thought, 'why is he so stupidly handsome?' As I stood there waiting for at least a thank you, I started to get worried. Naru was acting more distant and strange from before.

"Is something wrong Naru?" I asked.

"No you can leave and work now" he icily replied.

"Oook" was all I said as I walked out the door unconvinced. Something's up. I bet he felt awkward since he rejected me! 'Ughh please nooo!"

Drowsiness started to take affect as I was reading through files of cases people wanted us to take. 'Don't sleep on the job!' I told myself. 'Naru will dock your pay' but alas I still fell asleep head on the table.


End file.
